


A Tie On A Doorknob

by ChelsaOfBakerStreet



Category: Glee
Genre: After Prom Sex, Carole is an Enabler, Kilt Sex, Kilts, M/M, Puck Ships Klaine, Season 2 Prom, Things on Doorknobs Mean Something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelsaOfBakerStreet/pseuds/ChelsaOfBakerStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine goes to Prom, Kurt wears a very interesting piece of clothing, Finn is a cockblocker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tie On A Doorknob

Blaine was standing downstairs in the Hummel house making small talk with Carole while nervously fiddling with the buttons on his tux. Burt was standing next to them, arms folded and eyes narrowed. "Blaine honey, you look fine, stop worrying so much." Carole patted his arm as he attempted to smooth down his tie for the hundredth time.

"Before Kurt gets down here," Burt began in a semi-threatening voice, "I think we need to have a talk young man." Burt unfolded his arms and walked closer to Blaine. "I don't know what exactly the, uh,  _rituals_ , for lack of a better word, are with gay couples, but if I find out you try anything with my son, well let's just say you won't like the consequences."

Blaine was pretty sure all the blood had drained out of his body as he stood there being stared down by Burt. "Uh, Mister Hummel, sir, you can trust me. I promise that I will not do anything um, well, you know, to your son." Blaine wanted to melt into the carpet, his face was on fire and he was pretty sure that was Finn standing in the doorway laughing at him.

"Burt, come on, leave the kid alone. I trust them." Carole smiled down at Blaine. "I'm sure you two will have a wonderful time, enjoy your prom ok?" She gave a sweet smile then turned to Burt. "Honey, why don't you go get the camera, we have to get plenty of pictures!" She turned back to Blaine as Burt left the room. "Now honey, I know you're both young men, and this is Prom, and well, we all know what people say about Prom. So I just want to say, well, make sure you use protection." Blaine stared at her, he knew his mouth was hanging open but he didn't care. Carole had just basically told him he could have sex with Kurt. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to find words but continued to stare speechlessly at Mrs. Hummel. Carole gave a small laugh and hugged him, dropping something in his tux pocket.

"I thought that by the time I got back he would be done." Burt sighed.

"He wants to look good; everyone wants Prom to be special." Blaine was pretty sure Carole winked at him when she said that and he had to work hard to keep from blushing.

They all quieted as they heard soft footsteps from above walk towards the stairs. Blaine was smiling; he was going with his  _boyfriend_ to Prom. As Kurt rounded the corner and began descending the stairs Blaine let out a small gurgling sound that was followed by a gasp from Finn and Carole clapping her hands.

Kurt was wearing a kilt. A green kilt and a black jacket and damn did he look good. Blaine needed to sit down. There were so many very,  _very_ undapper thoughts running through his head and he was praying that Burt couldn't tell. Kurt was wearing a kilt.  _Kurt_ was wearing a  _kilt._  Why was it that the only thing that Blaine could think of was a giant flashing sign that read 'easy access' in his mind?

"Blaine, are you ok?" Kurt was staring at him worriedly.

"What-huh? Sorry I kind of spaced off there for a moment" he blushed.

"I asked you what you thought about my outfit." Kurt was beaming down at him and it took every bit of self-control that Blaine had not to drag the boy up the stairs and forget all about Prom.

Instead Blaine smiled, and said "you look wonderful Kurt." He took Kurt by the hand and turned to face Carole and Burt.

"Now before any of you leave; this includes you too Finn." Burt turned to the boy who was trying to sneak out of the room. Finn gave a defeated sigh and walked back over. "I allowed you boys to stay at that hotel with your friends under the condition that Finn and Kurt room together and Blaine rooms with someone else. Finn, I expect you to keep an eye on Kurt and Kurt, you do the same to him." All three boys flushed a brilliant shade of crimson and were trying to stare holes in the carpet.

"Picture time!" Carole exclaimed, breaking the awkward silence. She ushered Blaine and Kurt together for what seemed like an endless line of pictures, forcing Finn into some as well.

Finally Blaine and Kurt were ready to leave. Carole hugged them both as they set out for Kurt's Navigator. Blaine intertwined his fingers in Kurt's as they walked down the driveway.

* * *

Blaine was having a good night. They had successfully avoided any run-ins with Karofsky and were now slow dancing. He leaned in close to Kurt and whispered, "this is everything I thought tonight would be, it's perfect."

Kurt smiled down at Blaine, looking into his eyes. "This is perfect. I'm slow dancing at prom with the guy that I love; a few months ago I thought this would never happen." Blaine smiled at him and twirled him around, the kilt floating gracefully in the motion.

Everything is so perfect Blaine thought. That's why I want to end tonight perfectly. He thought back to the little packages Carole must have dropped in his tux pocket. He was still trying to figure out why she was enabling them when Burt was very set against the same thing. Now the only question was how could Kurt get away from Finn long enough for them to enjoy themselves?

* * *

Blaine was pacing the hotel room he was supposed to be sharing with Puck. The nice thing was that Puck was off in Lauren's room because Lauren had a room to herself. Puck looked at him before he left and laughed, "Dude, just in case, hang your bowtie on the doorknob." Blaine looked at Puck with a 'how the fuck did you know' look and Puck just laughed. "Dude, if you  _didn't_ try to get with him tonight I'd be worried about you." With that Puck left the room with the reminder of hanging a bow tie on the door.

Blaine heard a soft buzzing noise and realized his phone was vibrating. He picked it up to see a message from Kurt. ~ _Finn's gone to try and patch things up with Rachel. Idk when he'll be back._ ~ Blaine smiled as he quickly typed back, ~ _Come over here. Puck is gone for the night.~_ He smiled as the phone vibrated in his hand. ~ _Be right there. ~_

Blaine sat on the bed, nervous for what was about to happen. True, they had fooled around quite a bit since they started dating, but this was taking it to a totally different level. A thought struck Blaine then. What if Kurt didn't want to have sex? Now Blaine was pacing the room, thoughts flying at a thousand miles a second. He stopped in his tracks as the door slowly swung open. Kurt twirled into the room, smiling as the kilt brushed against his legs. Blaine was gritting his teeth, keeping himself from launching himself at Kurt and taking him right there.

"Kurt, not fair." Blaine's hand was clenching next to his side and his palms were sweaty.

"What's not fair?" Kurt asked, batting his eyelashes and looking up at Blaine.

Blaine decided to damn it all to hell and go for it. "You can't just wear a kilt to Prom, waltz around in it all day and not expect me to want to have sex with you afterwards.

Kurt's eyes hooded and his voice dropped a bit when he told Blaine, "well that's exactly what I want you to do. I didn't plan a night of seducing you for nothing."

With those words, Blaine crossed the space between them and kissed Kurt hungrily. His hands roamed the Kurt's body. Kurt had one hand in Blaine's hair, tugging on the loose curls, turning Blaine on even more.

Blaine pulled away momentarily and opened the door while pulling his tie off. "Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked while Blaine loosely tied it around the doorknob.

"An unspoken agreement between me and Puck" was all he said before pulling Kurt back to him and kissing him softly. Blaine was pressing into Kurt, pulling off Kurt's jacket and tossing it to the floor. In moments he had rid himself of his own jacket and was kissing Kurt's neck, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. As he unbuttoned he kissed each new spot of accessible skin, pausing only to draw one of Kurt's nipples into his mouth. Kurt let out a moan so Blaine flicked his tongue across it before he continued to kiss down Kurt's body.

"You're a damn tease, you know that Blaine Anderson?" Kurt growled, grasping Blaine's hair in one of his hands.

Blaine grinned wickedly before reaching under the kilt and pulling Kurt's boxers down. "How's this for a tease?" he asked before ducking under the kilt and taking Kurt's cock into his mouth. Kurt let out a noise somewhere between a gurgle and a moan. "Blaine" he whispered, his hands clutching at the air. Blaine was sucking softly and slowly on Kurt, his tongue running up and down the shaft. Blaine listened as Kurt's breathing sped up and he made small whimpering noises. He slowly slid Kurt's cock out of his mouth and kissed the head before standing back up.

"You, you didn't have to stop" Kurt muttered.

"I know, but there are other things I'd like to do." Blaine grinned and gently pushed Kurt onto the bed. He stood a moment longer, removing his pants and boxers before crawling on top of Kurt, pushing the kilt up. "You decided to wear a kilt to seduce me, and now I am going to fuck you in it." Blaine's voice was low and gruff as he reached over to the nightstand to grab a bottle of lube and a condom. He dripped some of the lube on his fingers and slowly slid a finger into Kurt. He felt Kurt tense beneath him at the intrusion. "Just relax, it'll be uncomfortable at first, but then it'll get better." He rubbed Kurt's thigh as he felt the boy relax. He slowly started sliding a finger in and out of Kurt and slowly added another one while watching Kurt's face for any sign that he wanted to stop. He added a third finger, stretching Kurt and almost came with the noise that Kurt made when his fingers brushed up against Kurt's prostate. Kurt let out a moan that ended with Blaine and Blaine thought it was by far the sexiest thing he had ever heard. He slid a fourth finger in, stretching Kurt even more, making the slender boy arch off the bed. "Blaine, please, fuck it, please." Kurt was begging him and Blaine couldn't hold off any longer.

He pulled his fingers out of Kurt and tore open the condom. He quickly rolled it onto his cock and positioned himself over Kurt. He slowly slid in, trying to keep from hurting too much. As soon as he was fully inside of the other boy he looked down at him. "Are, are you ok?"

Kurt looked up at him, "yeah, god Blaine, please move." Blaine began slowly thrusting in and out of Kurt. As his pace quickened he saw the tiny grimace of pain on the paler boys face be replaced with a look of pleasure and ecstasy. "Blaine, yes, faster!" Blaine was clutching onto Kurt's hips, thrusting in and out of the boy who was bucking up into him. He wrapped a hand around Kurt's cock, keeping time with the thrusts of him inside Kurt. He was moaning and knew his orgasm was creeping up on him quickly. He thrusted faster into Kurt, a brilliant light building behind his eyes. He pumped Kurt's cock, trying to bring Kurt to an orgasm too. "God Blaine, I can't hold on…"

"Then don't." With those two words Blaine was tipping over the edge, the waves of his orgasm washing over him. Kurt was right behind him, releasing all over Blaine's hand and both of their stomachs. Blaine collapsed next to Kurt, pulling himself out of the boy and rolling the condom off of his cock. He rolled onto one side, pressing small kisses to Kurt's forehead and eyelashes.

"Blaine, that- that was amazing. Tonight was perfect." Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine, sweetly interlacing their fingers together.

"I agree," Blaine said, nuzzling under Kurt's chin, "I couldn't have asked for anything more."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine woke up to a pounding on their hotel room door. "Let me at him! That's my brother in there! Blaine I'm going to kill you." Finn's angry voice was screeching through the hallway and other's began coming out of their rooms to see what the commotion was.

"Finn shut up" Puck said. He stopped and grinned at the tie hung over the doorknob. Good for them he thought. "Finn, just because you got in a fight and didn't get laid doesn't mean you can take it out on those two."

"Yeah! I mean it  _was_ Prom, who doesn't want to get laid after Prom?" Santana grinned wickedly at Brittany who was laughing at the scene in front of her.

"Dude, we are not talking about Kurt getting laid. Who even said that? I was supposed to keep them from being alone! Wait-why would you think- oh god no no no no no!"

Puck pointed to the tie hanging on the doorknob. "Dude, there's a tie on the  _doorknob. Every_ movie has something like that to stand for the 'hey roommate don't come in I'm having sex!' note. Geeze dude come on you aren't that dumb are you?"

Finn opened his mouth to respond but froze along with everyone else as the doorknob in question began turning. Kurt opened the door, fully dressed, but there was something _different_ about him. "Can you please keep it down Finn? It's like what, eight in the morning?"

Everyone was grumbling about being woken up at such an early hour, but Finn was having none of it. "Dude, I was supposed to keep you from leaving the room."

"Yes and you failed horribly at your job." Everyone stared as Blaine entered the doorway. His shirt was wrinkled, his hair was sticking up in every imaginable direction and his pants were very much unbuttoned. Puck clapped him on the shoulder. "Well done my man!"

Finn sputtered "wait-just wait until Burt hears about this!" Everyone stared at him for a moment before they burst out laughing at the sight in front of them.

Kurt walked up to his step brother and pointed a slender finger into his chest and narrowed his eyes. "You will NOT be telling my father anything. If you do, well I just might have to mention how you were gone ALL night from the room."

"But you-you weren't there, you wouldn't know…" Finn trailed off looking around nervously. "You guys will stick up for me right?" he begged the crowd.

"Nah man," Puck said throwing an arm around Blaine. "I'm on their side all the way."

A chorus of 'me too' sounded and Finn knew he was defeated. "You two owe me big time…"

* * *

Blaine and Kurt walked up the steps, followed closely but Finn. Kurt opened the door to find Burt and Carole waiting for them. "So boys, how was it?" Carole asked, closing the door behind them. Kurt and Blaine shared a small glance before replying "perfect" in unison.

"Did everyone follow the rules last night?" Burt said a deathly look on his face.

Kurt shot daggers at Finn with his eyes, daring him to go against the pact they had all made on the way home. "Yeah, yeah Burt, everyone was on their best behavior."

"Well good." Burt replied. Carole caught Blaine's eye and raised an eyebrow. He gave her a small smile and wink to which she gave him a thumbs up.

Blaine said his goodbyes and went to leave and was followed onto the porch by Carole. "Blaine," she whispered, "I take it you found what I dropped into your pocket?"

"Yes-yes ma'am. Um, thanks, but how did you know?"

"I was young once," she grinned. "Just as long as you two are being safe, I'm fine with it. Burt, well he's a bit overprotective of Kurt. I know you two love each other and in the end, that's what matters."

"Well, thanks, that means a lot to me." Blaine hugged her and left them, waving to her as he drove away.

Carole felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Burt standing there. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"Oh he was just thanking us for allowing him to go with Kurt to Prom."

"He's a good kid, he makes Kurt happy."

Carole laughed inwardly, that he does, that he does.


End file.
